Fuzzy Bear
by FalloutTomorrow
Summary: Hank and Charlie go to a strip club. Hank get's a little something extra from the dancer on stage. ( Contains a sex scene.)


Californication

_Hank and Charlie walk in to Fuzzy Bear's strip club, Charlie is all jittery and excited. Charlie loves strip clubs, he loves the trill it gives him. As soon as they walk through the door the smell of sex and booze is in the air, Hank doesn't quite like the smell but he does enjoy both, as for Charlie he loves the smell of a women. Hank and Charlie sat down "Fuck yea front row seats." Charlie said with excitement in his voice. Hank laughed at his friend and the enjoyment he gets from being here. A tanned Latino girl, barely in her mid twenties walked out on the stage. She was mostly naked, part from the baby blue g-string that seemed florescent in the light and a pair of orange and lime green iron fist high heels. She reached the end of the stage in front of Hank and Charlie and did a little twirl to show her body to them. She had piercings going up her legs that stopped below the back of her knees, with a hot pink ribbon tracing trough each loop of her piercing till it got to the top where it was tied in a neat little bow. A tattoo covered most of her left arm, it was a mix of all different style drawings and some didn't quite fit nicely as a whole piece adding to her other tattoos, long dark brown almost black soft wavy hair. Hank thought to himself that her hair might not all be real, and he hated fake hair. He hated how you couldn't pull at their hair while bending her over and pounded her like no other man could. Hank was proud how he fucked women and how they seemed to love it, even though none of them went back for more._

_A rather big waitress came over to ask them what they would like to drink, Hank asked for beer "any sort will do as long as it's cold." "And what can I get you sugar?" the rather big waitress asked looking at the bald man who was mesmerized by the Latino girl. Charlie took his attention away and looked at the waitress who had huge tits popping out of her outfit that seemed a little too small and tight for her. "Yea a beer thanks and do you do chilli fries?" he asked with egger interpretation. "We do. So its two beers and some chilli fries, is that all?" "Yes. Thanks doll" and Charlie nodding his head with agreement with what hank said. _

_The watched as the stripper danced and slid her hands all over her upper body, gliding over her stiff nipples. Her tits bounced a little when she played with them, picking them up slightly and rolling her fingers around her areola and nipple. This turned Hank on greatly as for Charlie he was fidgeting in his seat and to some extent hard from watching her. Charlie wanted to reach down and stroke his cock, actual he wanted the stripper to reach down and stroke it, slow at first than to pick up the past while rotating her hand around the tip and base of his cock while playing with his ball. Charlie liked the feeling of a women playing with them, his ex-wife Marcy did it the best. Marcy liked it rough and kinky, she liked to roleplay and use toys. Marcy didn't need foreplay, she was always wet and ready and that's what Charlie liked the most about her, the reason he married her. Marcy was way out of Charlies league, Marcy was beautiful just reaching forty but still had a body built like a model, long black hair, green eyes that seemed to sparkle like mist in a forest and the most wonderful legs._

_Hank was in a world of his own eyeing the dancer with full concentration. And she noticed that, she looked at him with lust in her eyes. When she squatted down and opened her legs wide for Hank to see, he noticed a darker patch on her thong, she must be soaking wet he thought to himself not taking his eyes off the wet patch. The dancer seen that Hank was looking there, she opened her legs wider for him and as she did her thong slipped into her folds exposing her outer labia._

_The waitress came back over and handed the men another beer and Charlie's chilli fries. Hank tipped the waitress for her good service the woman nodded and thanked Hank. Hank took a sip from his cold beer and leaned forward to the dancer who then knelt down close to Hank. So close that Hank was than able to whisper in her ear, he asked the dancer if she does private dances she nodded and walked back down the stage runway. A few minutes later Hank felt a tap on his shoulder, it was the dancer who then lead him into a private room. Charlie was happy to sit and eat his chilli fries and watch the next girl. _

_Hank went to speak to the girl but before he could open his mouth she told him to shut up and pushed him down into a fake leather chair that wasn't that comfy. The dancer got on her knees and started to unbutton Hanks jeans, she slowly pulled down Hanks pants as he lifted himself up a little so she could free his cock. Hanks jeans and boxers fell to the ground he kicked them off to one side and opened his legs so she could get better access to his now hardened cock. The dancer leaned in and gave his tip a gentle kiss before taking in what she could without chocking. She brought her head back up slowly while wrapping her hand around the base for support as she took his cock out of her mouth. She looked up at him before taking it back in her mouth this time going all the way down taking every inch he had, her chin hit his balls and it tickled her a little as her head bobbed up and down. It made a slurping noise from the drool in her mouth cause she was slightly chocking on how big he was but it made a nice lubricant for Hank and it felt remarkable. She ever so slightly picked up the pace while her other hand slid down to her thong, her fingers rested against her mound before she slid two fingers into her slit finding her clit. She began to slowly rotate her fingers against her nub than sliding them down further to her opening wanting to use her juice for lube on her clit._

_Hank tried to keep the sound of him enjoying what the stripper was doing to him in but he couldn't hold it in any longer an 'ahhhhhhh.'' Left his lips the stripper paying no attention to his moans Hank decided to praise the girl at what she was doing telling her how good it felt and that it was amazing. She began to pick up the pace once more bobbing her head up and down faster she knew Hank was going to cum soon, his ball began to tighten and hank began to wriggle and squirm in his chair. He grabbed the stripper's hair and pulled it gently back not wanting to pull at her extension or to get his cum in her hair. Within minutes Hank came into the strippers mouth, with her mouth full and not able to swallow it all some dripped down on to her breast. _

_Now satisfied Hank left the room leaving the stripper to clean herself up. Hank walked over to where Charlie was sitting who had now finished he's fries and a couple more beers. Charlie seen that Hank was ready to leave the club and was also ready to leave now that he had seen and drank enough. Walking out of the club Charlie asked Hank what he got up to and did he get her number, a quick laugh from Hank and a swift no as he opened the door to his car._


End file.
